Favourite Clothes
by BlueBudgie
Summary: (Republished) The Weasley men plus Harry and the Weasley wives plus Ginny get together to talk about the important things in life. Dedicated to Lolabasyang who asked for chapter 2 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This used to be part of my story The Life Of Potter but due to that account disappearing I have decided to upload this as a short story.

**Favourite Clothes**

Six Weasley men and a Potter were sitting in the front room of The Burrow drinking Firewhisky as their other halves were currently out shopping and couldn't tell them off over it. They had been talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying each others company until Charlie, who had drank the most, asked what they liked their other halves wearing the most?

"As your father and father-in-law." Arthur winked at Harry. "I refuse to answer that question."

At the groans of disappointment he piped up again.

"Do you really want to know what I like your mother wearing?" He got no answer so he continued in jest. "Well she has this lacy..."

He was stopped there by Bill placing his hand over his fathers mouth. All the others had their hands over their ears and Harry had burst out laughing at his brothers-in-law faces.

"Yeah your right." Bill said quickly. "We don't want to nor need to know the answer to that question from you."

Arthur just sat there grinning at his sons.

"Charlie as it's your question, you go first." Said Percy smirking at his older brother.

"Oh, we all know what Charlie likes." George said, cutting across Charlie who had just started talking. "Scales. Fire-breathing, scaly, long taloned, Dragons! I don't think you're gonna find a woman who will dress up as a dragon for you though, so you'll just have to settle for an actual dragon."

"Just because I'm not married like the rest of you." Charlie grinned. "Doesn't mean that I don't know what I like on a woman. It doesn't mean that I can't get a woman. It just means that I can have different women. Not just the one! I can have as many as I want."

He smirked as his brothers, George waggled his eyebrows at him.

"It's going to be something crazy isn't it?" Mused George. "Black leather? No, whips and chains? No, I've got it! You like 'em wearing nothing at all?"

Charlie just glared at George and refused to answer. All the Weasley men including Arthur, who now had a slightly red face from the alcohol, started to prod Charlie but he stayed resolutely mute.

"Come on Charlie." Said Harry quietly. "You know your brothers, they're not going to stop until you tell them."

Charlie sighed in resignation.

"Pyjamas." He answered simply.

"Pyjamas?" Said Ron incredulously. "Are we talking sexy negligee? Silk shorts. Or run of the mill flannel?"

"I don't care." Replied Charlie. "Just pyjamas. Or one of my ratty old tee shirts. It really doesn't bother me. It's just when a woman puts her pyjamas on she takes of all her make-up and everything from the day. Suddenly she's just her, she's not trying to be anything else. When a woman has her pyjamas on, you see her for who she is and that to me is better than anything she may try to entice me with."

"Huh!" Huffed a shocked Percy. "Was not _expecting_ that from the Dragon tamer."

"Aww." Teased George, nudging his brothers side. "Charlie's a real softie."

"Soft?" Mused Charlie.

Suddenly George was pinned to the floor under Charlie and Charlie was trying to force him to take back his words.

"Get off him!" Shouted Arthur wondering just when his son's would grow up?

They were all still teasing Charlie so Arthur decided to turn all parental on them.

"Leave him alone, you lot." Scolded Arthur. "You'll make a woman very happy one day Charlie. You're just waiting round for the right one aren't you?"

Charlie looked up when his Dad placed a hand on his shoulder and shrugged. Arthur smiled at his second born.

"So who's next?" He asked the room.

"Percy!" Said Ron loudly.

Everyone was really interested in seeing just what made the uptight Weasley tick.

"What?" Percy said feigning ignorance.

"Don't act stupid." Ron said raising an eyebrow. "What do you like Audrey to wear?"

"I like it when she's at work." Percy was saying in barely a whisper, getting steadily redder. "I walk past her office sometimes and she looks so deep in thought and I like her like that. So her work clothes I guess. She never looks like that at any other time. Only when she's at work."

"Ever had her in the office?" George asked slyly.

Percy went bright red, redder than his hair.

"That is the Ministry Of Magic!" He was positively incensed at the idea. "You do not just 'have it in the office' at the Ministry Of Magic!"

"Okay!" Said Bill loudly, trying to stop the inevitable scuffle between his brothers. "George, seeing as you're the one who seems most into this, You're next."

"Well that's easy." George said with an evil grin. "I like it best when she's wearing nothing at all."

"The question was;" Stated Charlie. "What _clothes _do you like your other half wearing most?"

"No it wasn't." Came George's teasing reply. "It was; What do you like your other half wearing most? Clothes were not mentioned in the question and I like Angie naked more than I like her in clothing."

"He's got a point." Reasoned Bill. "That was the question."

"Fine!" Growled Charlie. "Pyjamas, work clothing and nudity. Bill! You next?"

"I don't know." When he saw the looks on his brother's faces he added. "I married a quarter Veela, It wouldn't matter if she was wearing a rubbish bag, she'd still be the most beautiful woman in the room."

"I beg to differ." Harry chimed in. "I think it is blatantly obvious to every man in this entire room that my wife, is the most beautiful woman on the planet!"

"I may be biased as she's my daughter and all, but I have to agree with Harry on this." Agreed Arthur. "Ginny is by far the most beautiful young lady in the world."

Harry grinned smugly at the others from his chair.

What followed was a heated argument from every man in the room as to which one of them had the most beautiful wife. Harry won as all the men were Ginny's brothers, dad and husband. Not one of them would say that she wasn't beautiful. Bill and Fleur came second, but only as she was part Veela. They refused to carry on after that as at least one of their wives would have had to come last and they just weren't that type of men.

By this point the men in the room had gone through two bottles of Firewhisky and were starting their third. Harry was still on his first glass, only ever being drunk once and hating the loss of control.

"Well Ronniekins?" Slurred George. "Your turn, What do you like Hermione wearing most?"

"Well contrary to popular opinion." Ron said rising from his chair and pointing to the room at large. "My wife is unbelievably fit. She has a bloody fantastic body and I get to see it."

He was now pointing to himself.

"Not you. Me! She has this see through white net thing, not quite sure what it is but Ginny brought it for her at her hen do. And she looks amazing in it! She doesn't wear it much, but when she does. I will happily do anything to make sure that she wears it again."

He fell back into his chair and the rest of the Weasley boys laughed at him. Harry was happily storing the information that the lingerie that Ginny brought Hermione, was the one item of clothing that Ron loves. He also thought that it would make great blackmail material for Hermione, especially because Ron had just said that he would do anything if she wore it.

"Harry!" Shouted Charlie squinting so he could see Harry. "You're next!"

"I'm with Arthur on this one." Said Harry calmly. "Do you really want to know what I like to see your sister in?"

"As long as it isn't see through negligee or nudity we're good." Bill the last remaining, almost, sober Weasley said.

"It's Harry 'I'll die to save the wizarding world from Mouldy-shorts' Potter." Charlie said pointing at Harry just in case they didn't know who he was talking about. "I highly doubt it will be something shocking. He's too, too, too..."

He didn't seem to find the word that he was looking for so started gesturing wildly.

"Obvious?!" Shouted George.

"Yes! Thank you." Charlie continued. "He's too obvious. I bet we can guess what you love our baby sister wearing most in the world."

"Well do continue." Harry challenged raising an eyebrow.

The Weasley boys converged into a sloppy circle in the middle of the room to discuss. Arthur looked over at Harry and smiled.

"Do you think they'll get it?" He asked.

"Maybe?" Harry replied shrugging. "But I don't think even Ginny knows, so?"

Arthur just giggled and hiccuped. Harry loved his father-in-law when he was drunk, he was a very funny drunk.

The boys all turned as one and,

"Her wedding dress!" George shouted triumphantly, his brothers all nodding in agreement behind him.

"No." Sighed Harry in reply. "It was a beautiful dress and my heart did feel like it wanted to beat it's way out of my chest when I saw it. But no, sorry lads, that's not my favourite."

All their faces fell but they didn't give up.

"Her swimming costume?" (Ron)

"Her underwear?" (Bill)

"Your old Quidditch jersey?" (Arthur)

"An apron and nothing else?" (George)

Harry repeatedly said no to all of their suggestions, his smile getting wider as they continued.

"Her old school uniform?" Percy, of all people said.

"You perv!" Shouted Bill to his brother.

"It would only be perverted if she was underage, and she's not." Countered Percy.

"Well." Said Charlie clearing his throat. "We seem to be no closer to what Harry loves and I now have very weird images of Percy and Audrey's bedroom activities. Come on Harry, we give. What do you love our sister wearing most in the world?"

"Her Quidditch robes." Answered Harry simply.

"So you're just like Percy then?" Ron asked. "You like her work clothes?"  
"Now, now children." Smirked George. "The Harpy Quidditch robes are incredibly tight and really quite hot. On the other players, though, not our sister." He added.

"Is that it?" Said Bill slightly put out. "Tight clothes?"

"No." Said Harry, putting his still full glass down and standing. "The first time I saw her wearing those robes was two months after our wedding. If you had asked me what I loved her in most during those two months, you would have been right with your first answer. Her wedding dress. But then she came home wearing those and she turned around and right there on her back in bright blue letters was the word POTTER. My name. On her back. The whole world, well whoever saw her flying, would know that she was mine. Mine!"

And with that he left the room. All the other men in the room had their moths hanging open, except Arthur his face was sporting a face splitting grin. His daughter had truly married a man that loved her with all his heart. He had never been more proud of his daughters choice in a husband than he was right then.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Please review!? Your reviews give me the power to keep writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to Lolabasyang for giving me the idea to do this from the other point of view.**

**Pre warning: I cannot for the life of me write in Fleurs accent so if you could all just pretend that when she speaks it sounds French, that would be grand :)**

**Favourite Clothes Part II**

"Can you believe what our other halves have been talking about?" Hermione said as she came through the floo at Potter Manor.

All the other women in the room turned and looked at her. Ginny, knowing exactly what she was talking about, smirked and said;

"Ron told you then?"

"Harry told you?" Hermione half yelled incredulously. "Ron wouldn't even admit that they had a conversation."

"How did you find out then?" Ginny asked. "I mean if Ron didn't tell you, then who did?"

"Harry!" Came her reply.

"What are you to talking about?" Said Angelina from her seat in front of the popcorn (Angelina had an unhealthy obsession with the stuff ever since Ginny had introduced her to it six months ago).

"The conversations our," Hermione said pointing around the room. "Other halves had about what they liked us wearing."

"Really?" Said Fleur eyes sparkling with humour. "What were their answers."

Ginny grinned at her sister-in-law, for all that she hated about her at the beginning, she really did like her now. Besides Bill was her favourite brother and if she made Bill happy that was good enough for her.

"Well Bill said that you could wear absolutely anything and still be gorgeous." Fleur was smiling at this information so Ginny continued. "He said you are a quarter Veela and therefore it didn't matter what he liked women in, everything paled in comparison to you."

Ginny knew she had elaborated on what Harry had told her but the smile that was now threatening to break Fleurs face was worth it. She knew her brother would be thanked for what he said later and he wouldn't even know what he had done to deserve it. Ginny smiled deviously to herself.

"Please tell me your father had nothing to do with this conversation?" Came the long suffering voice of Molly Weasley.

"Well." Started Ginny smiling at her mother. "He didn't want to answer, seeing as he was their father and you their mother but apparently they didn't like him not answering so he did."

Molly gasped and put her head in her hands muttering curses under her breath. Ginny was silently loving her mothers reaction but thought it would be a little mean to carry on.

"He said 'you had this lacy' then he was stopped by Bill." Molly looked up and silently thanked her eldest son. "They wouldn't let him continue."

All the others were looking at her expectantly so she decided to tell them what all her brothers said.

"Charlie said he likes his women in their pyjamas." Everyone looked at her, shocked expressions on their faces. "I know. I was shocked too, I mean it's Charlie. He works with dragons he has a huge tattoo on his back."

"He what?!" Shrieked Molly.

"Mother he is twenty nine years old!" Ginny was trying to calm her mother down. "You cannot tell him what he can and can't do to his own body!"

"Hrumpf." Came Molly's reply.

"So, yeah." Said Ginny continuing. "Turns out my big bad brother is a complete sap and romantic."

"Urmm." Said Audrey hesitantly. "Did Percy say anything?"

"Oh yeah." Ginny winked at her. "He likes you in your work uniform. He said that you have a specific look when you're working really hard that he finds irresistible."

Audrey blushed intensely, luckily for her she looked very pretty when flushed.

"He also mentioned something about your old school uniform, but he didn't go into to much detail."

Audrey blush got deeper, her eyes got wider and she was no longer looking at anyone in the room.

"Oh, Audrey?!" Gasped Angelina. "I didn't think you or Perc had it in you."

All the others in the room were looking at the old Ravenclaw prefect in astonishment.

"Angie?" Ginny said.

"Yeah?" Came her reply.

"Wanna know what George said?"

"I don't need to know." Angelina smirked. "I can guess."

"Go on then." Ginny challenged.

"Me naked?" She said simply.

"Yeah." Said Ginny. "How did you know?"

"Because." Angelina was saying in a voice like her answer should be obvious. "Your dear brother would have me naked twenty four seven if he could. Why do you think we don't have a floo into our house? Why do you think it takes us so long to answer the door?"

"I thought you were making sure that any of Georges traps and pranks were disabled before you let us in. I didn't think you were getting dressed." Ginny half shrieked.

"Maybe you and Harry should stop the floo to this place?" Angelina said sweetly. "That way we wouldn't have to walk in on you and Harry in so many compromising positions?"

"Ok." Said Hermione loudly. "Who's next? Oh, it'll be me won't it?"

Everyone else in the room nodded.

"Well I already know what Ron said, so I don't need you to tell me."

"Hey now!" Audrey protested. "I think we should all be embarrassed by our husbands! Ginny, what did Ron choose?"

"Ronald." Smiled Ginny. "Said he liked the negligee that I brought for Hermione for her Hen do."

Fleur wiggled her eyebrows and whistled at Hermione.

"Well, well, I really didn't peg you as the kind of girl that would even wear that." Laughed Angelina. "I mean it was pretty much see through. Hermione, I am in awe of you."

Hermione didn't seem to care what any of them were saying. All she was thinking was her mother-in-law now knew that she dressed up for her son in the bedroom.

"What did Harry say?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know." Ginny lamented. "He wouldn't tell me, no matter what I did."

"I know what Harry said." Teased Hermione.

"He told you?!" Ginny yelled. "What did he say?"

"You know what?" Hermione grinned evilly. "I don't feel like telling you."

Ginny glared at her best friend and sister-in-law.

"Come on Hermione?" Angelina pleaded. "Tell us?"

"Please?" Ginny fluttered her eyelashes.

"Does that work with Harry?" Hermione gestured to Ginny's still fluttering eyelashes. "Is that how you get him to do anything for you?"

"No." Smiled Ginny. "I do other things to persuade Harry to do stuff for me, but I don't really fancy doing any of them to you. Especially as you're not my husband. And I don't swing that way."

"Alrighty then." Audrey said rolling her eyes. "Just tell us Hermione, you know you won't be allowed to leave until we find out."

"Fine!" Shouted Hermione giving it up as a lost cause. "It turns out Harry is probably the most sappy out of all of our men. He said that he likes Ginny in her Quidditch robes."

"I'm sorry, but how is that sappy?" Molly asked.

"Oh, it's not the clothes choice that is sappy. It was why he chose them." Hermione seemed to like the suspense. "He said that he liked them because they said 'Potter' on the back. He said that the first time he saw them he felt like his heart would burst. He said it proves that you were his and no one else's and that anyone who saw you would see his name on your back. His. Apparently that to him means so much?"

"Aww." All the women in the room sighed at this news.

Ginny was smiling to herself, honestly her husband truly was the sweetest man in the world.

"Okay." Said Angelina. "Why don't we play? What do you lot like your husbands wearing most?"

"Seeing as you're the one who wants to play, you go first." Hermione said primly.

"Okay." Angelina answered simply. "George naked."

Ginny just looked at her sister-in-law. Honestly Angelina and George were made for each other. But she had decided that she was never going to go over to their house again, they could just come to hers, compromising positions or not.

"Seriously?" Asked Audrey dryly. "Are you just saying that because he said it, or do you actually mean it?"

"Well I could get him here and make him strip for you? Maybe then you'd understand just how magnificent that is to look at?"

"No!" Screeched Hermione. "No nudity please?"

Ginny had fallen on the floor laughing, Molly was now burning brighter than her hair, Angelina had a grin on her face that she could only have copied from George and Fleur was pursing her lips in an attempt at decorum.

"Audrey?" Called Fleur. "You want to go next? Please?" She added in a pleading voice.

"Well, I don't know." Audrey said, she sounded terribly uncomfortable talking about this. "I'd say his work clothes but that's just not true. I like it when he gets home and changes into an old tee-shirt and jeans, preferably the jeans that are little too worn, with the holes in the knees. He just seems so happy and relaxed when he wears them, like he has no cares in the world. That's the Percy that I fell in love with. You just have to work through all the uptight pompousness and then you find him, but when you do he's wonderful. He is simply the best husband any woman could ever want."

She had a little smile on her face the entire time she had been talking

"Aww how cute." Said Angelina sarcastically. "So you don't like him in his old school uniform?"

All the others in the room were trying to hold back their laughter.

"No, When I'm wearing my old uniform, Percy tends to be in robes." Audrey replied shocking everyone. "He's the Professor, I'm the naughty student."

Angelina was no longer laughing at her sister-in-laws expense, instead she was slowly blinking at her response to the teasing.

"Bad images!" Laughed Ginny covering her ears. "Did not need to hear that, did not need to know that and most certainly did not need the mental images!"

"Okay." Said Molly slowly getting over her shock. "Lets talk about something new. I know, how's Ron getting on at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes experimental facility?"

"Oh no, no, no!" Fleur wagged her finger admonishingly at Molly. "If any question is being asked of Hermione right now it should be: What do you like Ron in most of all?"

"You go first?" Hermione retorted tartly.

"Fine."Replied Fleur. "I personally love it when Bill is wearing his old robes and they have sick on the shoulder from where he has been looking after our children. He never looks more manly to me than when he is looking after or playing with our children."

Molly's eyes had become suspiciously watery while she listened to Fleur. That was exactly what she would have said about Arthur a few years ago. It was quite shocking how much she had in common with her daughter-in-law considering how much she had disliked her at the beginning of their relationship.

"I believe it's your turn now." Fleur stated matter of factly to Hermione.

"Well, Harry brought Ron a pair of boxers on his stag do." Hermione's face was literally glowing but her words weren't stumbling, she was making sure she got through this conversation, no matter how humiliating it was for her. "They are very tight and black and on the back is written, in ever-changing print, 'Property Of H.G. Hands Off!'. Harry was one of the only people that knew that I wasn't going to change my name."

She added the last bit at everyone's shocked expressions, all the Weasley's except Ron and Ginny (Although Ginny was a Potter at that point) thought that Hermione would be taking the name Weasley after marriage.

"I think Harry put some kind of stinging hex on them because if anyone, but me, tries to touch him while he's wearing them, they get stung."

"Well they do say hands off." Giggled Molly.

"Wait a minute!" Angelina's outraged voice rang through Molly's giggles. "Last week, I touched Ron at Wheezes and got an electric shock. Was he wearing them?"

"Was it Wednesday?" Hermione asked. Angelina nodded. "Yeah, he was wearing them. I keep telling him that I will only wash what is actually in the washing basket and not what is on the floor around the washing basket. But will he listen? Will he never! I mean I know Molly brought him up clean but he just seems to have taken none of that into his adulthood. So yes, on Wednesday the only underwear he had left to wear were those."

Ginny was biting he lip to stop the laughter at Hermione's outburst. She caught Audrey's eyes and had to look away before the laughter really did burst forth.

"Well." Said Fleur eventually. "Ginny I believe it's you next. What do you love Harry wearing most?"

"Anything, everything, nothing." Smiled Ginny a far-away look in her eyes. "I just love him so much that it doesn't matter what he is or is not wearing. Besides you've all seen him shirtless, tell me that isn't drool worthy?"

Angelina shrugged in agreement, Audrey was nodding mutely, Fleur raised an eyebrow but her eyes were sparkling in agreement, Molly just pretended she didn't hear and Hermione looked positively aghast at being asked such a question about her best friend.

Fleur nudged Hermione in the side.

"Come on Mione, are you going to tell us that you truly have never looked at Harry in that way ever before?"

"I really, truly, hand on the heart, have never looked at Harry like that in my entire life." Hermione replied. "But I will admit that sometimes I really do wish that Ron would attempt to look after his body like Harry does his. I mean Harry's in the best shape of his life and Ron is getting a gut. But you know what? I don't care Ron and his gut are mine and everyone else can keep their hands off!"

Molly was seeing all her daughters (for she counted them all as her daughters) in a completely different light at the moment and none of the new found light was bad. For the first time she could really see that her sons were all incredibly loved by their wives. All she had to do now was get Charlie married.

"Ginny I do not believe that you answered the question." Stated Audrey slyly.

"Okay, what do I truly love Harry in most of all?" As Ginny was talking she didn't hear the floo flare up again, she didn't know there was another person in the room. She didn't see every woman's eyes in the room light up with the excitement that the newcomer hearing this conversation brought them.

"Well on our second anniversary, I was training late and Harry was left here to set everything up, if he wanted anything special. So I get home and there is nothing. I was quite put out to be honest, I didn't even think Harry was home so I made my way upstairs to shower and just go to bed. I walk into the bedroom and there's Harry on the bed wearing nothing but cream in very strategic places, he knows I love cream. So yeah, I think that was my absolute favourite thing he has ever worn."

"Really?" Came a deep voice from behind her.

Ginny gasped and turned, seeing her husband her face flushed the same colour as her hair. "Don't do that, sneaking thing on me?"

"Would you prefer it is I was covered in cream?" He smirked.

"You were not supposed to hear this conversation!" Ginny shrieked. Going if possible, even redder.

"It can be arranged." Harry replied winking, unperturbed by Ginny's obvious anger. "We've got cream in the kitchen."

"I'll wear my Quidditch robes." She answered smirking up at her husband.

"As much as I love having you ladies here, I must ask you all to leave in a timely fashion. So I can do unspeakable things to my wife." Harry said to the room at large, not removing his eyes from his wife.

"They might learn something." Ginny said slyly. "They are married to my brothers."

She hadn't finished speaking when the room had emptied. It was just them. Harry grabbed her up from the chair she was sitting in and took her into the kitchen where he proceeded to grab the cream and run upstairs to their room, without putting her down once.

.

Molly and Hermione could never eat food with cream in it from that day. Ron and Arthur never found out why.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Please review?!**


End file.
